


Pebbles

by xocberry



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Kihyun, Mermaid Minhyuk, MermaidAU, Romance, Sirens, changki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Kihyun is a mermaid who finds sand castles beautiful.Changkyun is a young man who finds the ocean scary.





	1. Beautiful | Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I love mermaid AUs, so I couldn't resist.  
> The title will make sense in another chapter maybe.

There are many beautiful things in the world—the various arrays of color, the twinkling of stars, the rolling waves of a coastal shore—but nothing is more beautiful to Kihyun than the little castles and kingdoms children create with sand.

 

He’s tried it before, but he’s found it a little difficult, making one deep in the sea. The low current sometimes knocks it over, or the sand dissolves with the water, never staying intact. Occasionally, he’ll be focused on trying to make one, bringing all sorts of collected items to help the sand stay in place, that he won’t notice a curious shark lurking in the distance. His senses bring him back to reality before the creature can attack.

 

But sharks aside, it frustrates him. He wants to be able to make those little towers and detail them with the same expertise the children above the water seem to have. Kihyun has thought to wait it out, wait for the beachgoers to leave for the night, so that he could inch up onto the sand to create his own miniature kingdom, but whenever he tries, the sand that is left over from the raised tide is just too soft and grainy to be compacted into structures.

 

So he settles to watch from a distance, to watch from the fluid ocean surface.

 

But curiosity always gets the best of him when he finds himself a bit too close for comfort to the shoreline. He can’t be seen. If he’s seen, he’ll get caught. And if he’s caught—well, he doesn’t want to think about that. Kihyun shudders at the possibilities.

 

He dives down and tries to busy himself with the boring ocean floor he knows too well.

 

At least the water moves and erodes. At least the environment he lives in is constantly changing. If it wasn’t, he doesn’t think he could handle another minute in this prison.

 

He’s heard a lot about other mermaids and mermen through fishermen’s stories throughout the years. One story after another, they all ended up sounding the same. The mermaid seeks a life beyond her own and finds love—a love that can either save her or kill her. So how is Kihyun’s story any different?

 

He lets himself get carried away by the swift underwater currents, still keeping an eye out for the dangerous ones. He thinks about those stories and wonders if he’ll ever find the love those other mermaids and mermen risk their lives for. Maybe he’s found it already. Maybe it’s his love for those tiny kingdoms on the shore.

 

Kihyun shakes his head, tiny bubbles escaping his lips as he giggles at the thought of sharing a romance with a small sand castle. Maybe instead of love, it’s a feeling of envy he harbors for those children’s sand creations. The kids seem to be having so much fun and Kihyun misses that old sense of joy he used to know.

 

“You okay?” The boy turned to see a familiar figure swimming up to him.

 

He smiles and reaches his hands out to embrace his friend of many tides. “Minhyuk,” Kihyun beams to the red-haired merman. “I was just thinking,” he trails off, watching a sailboat pass by overhead.

 

“About?” Minhyuk asks before catching himself. “Was it about those beach houses again?”

 

Kihyun shakes his head with a giggle. “You silly, they’re called sand castles. And yes, I was thinking about them again. I’ve been bored without you. How long has it been?”

 

“At least fourteen full moons, Kihyun. I haven’t been away for too long,” the redhead says.

 

“You’re my older brother and my only friend out here in this underpopulated area. I was worried if something happened,” the younger pouts.

 

The older strokes Kihyun’s smooth hair. “Your hair is black again. Did something happen?”

 

He shakes his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary, why?”

 

“You know your hair only turns black with negative thoughts,” Minhyuk worries.

 

The younger scoffs and swims back slightly, exaggerating his response. “I told you, I’ve been worried about you. And lonely. And bored. How long are you back for?”

 

“Just a few minutes. I needed to pick something up from around here. Thought I’d stop by,” he winks at the younger before circling him.

 

Kihyun smiles sadly. “Just be careful not to get caught. Your tail is already much different than the others being a shiny gold and all, so make sure not to go near the surface in broad daylight.”

 

The red-haired boy grins. “If someone saw us, they’d think you’re the older sibling.” They laugh briefly before Minhyuk brings the younger back in for a hug. “But I will be cautious. You be, too. I worry about you. Especially when you’re having positive thoughts. Your light pink hair sticks out too much against the ocean’s surface. I’m not trying to say to think negatively, but stay safe, okay?”

 

He kisses his younger brother on the head before speeding away.

 

“Signal me if you’re in trouble!” Kihyun hears the other shout from afar, the only visible piece of the brother is the gold sliver of his tail shimmering against the dark ocean background.

 

“I will,” he whispers to no one but himself.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

There are many scary things in the world—heights, the dark, being alone—but nothing is more scary to Changkyun than the deep, dark, mysterious ocean. It hides too many secrets and causes the deaths of too many people.

 

The last time he was near the sea was when he was too young to fully remember it. All he recalls is his mom getting swept away by the current and never returning home. He shivers at the memory.

 

He’s tried to go back to the ocean, to conquer his fear, but it was all in vain. His feeble attempts that started out as thoughts only blossomed into plans that never followed through. He couldn’t find it in himself to journey there.

 

But today is a different story. Today, Changkyun will learn to face his fear little by little. The purpose of today’s adventure is exposure therapy, according to Hyungwon.

 

“It’ll be fine, Kyunnie. What happened to your mom was a terrible and rare occurrence. It won’t happen to you while you’re on the shore. The current can’t get to you if you're not in the water,” he tried to explain, but his words fell short on the other’s ears.

 

Changkyun plugs in his headphones and turned his volume up, blocking out the unnecessary sound that is Hyungwon.

 

“Hyung, I know you’re studying to be a psychologist, but that really doesn’t mean you need to treat me as your first patient. You’re not even certified yet. How can I trust you?” the younger jeers after pausing his music briefly.

 

The older knows his game. He knows that Changkyun wouldn’t listen. But having him seated him the passenger seat of his car reassures him that the boy wants to try—he just doesn’t know how to do so on his own.

 

“As long as I don’t feel a drop of water on my skin, I will do whatever kind of treatment you think I need. Got it?” Changkyun says feistily.

 

Hyungwon nods, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. He is proud of the boy he is lucky to call his friend. “We’re here,” he says after a while.

 

The younger takes a moment to assess his surroundings from within the car walls. Deeming it safe enough, he hesitantly takes a step out after opening the passenger door. “Hyung, help,” he whispers almost inaudibly. But Hyungwon hears and rushes to his side.

 

“What is it?” he asks urgently. He notices the shortened breathing of the younger and he reaches for his hand. “It will be alright, Kyunnie. I’ve got you. Just breathe deep breaths and think about something happy or beautiful. Take your mind off of whatever it is that bothers you. I’m here for you, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

This seems to calm the younger down as his breathing returns to normal and his body stops shaking. He keeps his hand connected to his friend’s. “Let’s go,” he mumbles.

 

“Go? Do you want to go back home? You’ve gotten quite far already, we can turn back now if you—”

 

“No, let’s go to the shore,” the younger insists. “I will do this.”

 

Hyungwon smiles and nods as he leads the way, younger still attached by his hand.

 

They sit on the relatively empty beach for an hour or so, soaking in the rays of the sun. “See? It isn’t so bad if you stay away from the water,” Hyungwon tries. He turns to look at his friend who is staring off into the distance across the waves. The boy seems focused on something but also terrified at the same time.

 

“Do you see something?” Hyungwon asks.

 

The younger shakes his head. “Oh, it was nothing. I thought I saw something, but I guess not. Do they have turtles around here?”

 

Hyungwon chuckles, “No, I don’t think they do.”

 

“Huh, strange,” Changkyun ponders, miffed by the tricks his eyes have been playing on him for the past half hour. He could’ve sworn he saw something in the water, but it was too far away for him to be sure. He chooses to shake the thought away and busy himself with something else.

 

He stands up and crouches down midway between where his friend still lies on his towel and the ebbing ocean water. His hands extend below him to feel the sand on his fingers. He scoops up a handful and lets it run between the cracks, making it rain sand on the small area beneath where shadows are cast.

 

Changkyun enjoys it. He momentarily forgets that inching up behind him is his greatest fear. He feels genuinely happy for the first time in a while. He feels like when he was younger and playing with his family. His reminiscence warms his heart and he lets the creativity flow throughout.

 

Flattening out a surface, he starts to make the base of what is soon to be his palace.


	2. Pink, Light Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments! I'm smiling so much right now. <3

It’s dark. Well, the ocean is always dark unless visited by bioluminescent creatures Kihyun grew fond of, or unless the moon is full and round. Tonight, however, Kihyun can’t locate the moon. Kihyun can’t see much around his small cave he calls home. He’s afraid.

 

The last time it was this dark, the sirens came out.

 

The last time it was this dark, he witnessed the sirens take a woman down, down, down and he never saw her come back up.

 

In a world full of beautiful things, the sirens are not one of them. Their appearances may be captivating, but the ugliness inside is too powerful to let them be beautiful.

 

Kihyun believes his brother is beautiful, inside and out. Everything about Minhyuk is beautiful, and just thinking about it makes Kihyun miss him even more. He doesn’t want to be in the dark anymore. It’s saddening.

 

He wiggles out of the sand he is laying in and swims upward swiftly, careful of the possibility of being seen by sharks and sirens. While sharks may be dangerous, sirens are ruthless. He grimaces at the thought.

 

Wanting to see something beautiful, he peeks his eyes out from the dark water and faces the land. There’s someone there.

 

“That’s not good,” he whispers to himself. “The sirens could get him.”

 

He nears the shore cautiously, watching the boy on the sand. _Where’s his companion?_ he thought. _All humans have at least one companion._ But there was no one else.

 

Kihyun watches the boy with curiosity until he notices something truly incredible.

 

“How did you learn to do that?” he asks a little too loudly and without thinking before acting. He thought to duck beneath the waves, but he didn’t want to be like the sirens, who call out to lonely beachgoers and lure them in. He stays in sight and moves a bit closer.

 

The boy’s head snaps to his direction and Kihyun can clearly see the fear in his eyes. Even though they are quite far apart. _He’s scared._

 

“Don’t be afraid. Please. I’m not like the others. I’m not going to hurt you,” he assures, swimming closer to the shore until his tail is nearly touching the sandy floor.

 

“W-who are you?” the boy questions with a shaky voice.

 

Kihyun smiles softly. “My name is Kihyun,” he answers.

 

“You should get out of there. It could be dangerous this late at night. Especially when there’s no moon,” the boy advises.

 

The merman chuckles. “Thank you, but it’s safer for me in here. I live here, you know.” Kihyun tilts his head inquisitively. “But isn’t it dangerous for you to be here? Aren’t you alone?”

 

The boy nods hesitantly. “I am, but I need to do this. I need to get over this.”

 

“Get over what?” Kihyun asks, now laying on the sand with his tail still in the waves. Only the top portion—the human portion—of his body is visible to the boy on the beach.

 

The other shakes his head ever so slightly as if to himself. “My fear,” is all he responds with.

 

Kihyun doesn’t understand what the boy’s fear is, but he finds himself drawing nearer. He thinks it’s ironic how he’s the one getting lured in by a human whereas the sirens lure in the humans. He smiles.

 

“My name is Changkyun,” the boy on the sand offers.

 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun repeats softly. “It’s beautiful.”

 

The boy looks up in surprise. “What is?”

 

Kihyun smiles. “Your name. I like it.”

 

“Uh, thank you,” Changkyun says shyly. He continues to do what he has been doing for the past few hours.

 

Watching Changkyun with more interest, Kihyun finally notices the actions of the boy. How could he have not noticed? How did he not see the tiny structures the boy built with sand?

 

“They’re beautiful,” he breathes. He wants to touch it. He wants to help the boy make an entire kingdom. But there was something barricading him from the castles. “But what are these?” He picks one up and feels the smooth surface beneath the pad of his thumb. When did he get so close to the boy?

 

Changkyun, without looking up, replies, “They’re small stones. Pebbles, if you will. I brought them over from a nearby stream. I’m using them to—” He finally looks up from his sand creations.

 

With wide eyes, he examines the merman laying before him. “Is that what you mean when you said you lived here? Are you,” he paused, unsure of how to continue, “a mermaid?”

 

Kihyun smiles abashedly. He wasn’t supposed to get caught. But he let himself. He trusted Changkyun. “Yeah. Well, technically, I’m a merman. But the general term is mermaid. So, yes.”

 

“Was your hair always this color?” Changkyun asks as he notices more about the sea creature.

 

“What color is it? I can’t really see the top of my head,” he says shyly.

 

Changkyun reaches forward to touch the merman’s hair. “Pink,” he whispers. “It’s a very light pink.”

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

It has been weeks since Hyungwon brought Changkyun to the beach. But without the older knowing, Changkyun has been returning daily. And each visit, he builds sand castles closer and closer to the water.

 

Though the difference in distance with each visit is barely even a fraction of an inch, it still is something Changkyun feels proud of. He loves his mother dearly and he doesn’t want to be afraid of something she loved so much.

 

But he can’t help the fear the settles in his heart and twists his stomach in knots.

 

So he finds himself now about four feet away from the water’s edge and to distract his mind from thinking the worst, he flattens the surface of the soft sand and begins his work. He finds it soothing, almost therapeutic, to let his imagination run wild as his hands work to replicate his mental images.

 

As he creates, he listens to the relaxing lullabies of the rolling waves, the water creeping and retreating on the sand beside him. He feels as if he’s being watched, but it isn’t of the frightening type. It’s as if these eyes are watching over him, wishing for his well-being, wishing for him to be safe.

 

He thinks of his mother and smiles.

 

After a few moments, he notices how truly dark it is outside. He reaches beside him and lifts up a small lantern that he didn’t realize went out. The second he lights it up, he hears a distant voice. He can’t make out the words the voice says, but he hears it.

 

Looking in the direction of the sound, he realizes the voice came from an empty ocean. That is until he spots what looks like a human’s head poking out from the water’s flat surface. It draws nearer and nearer until he can clearly make out a boy’s face.

 

This time, he can understand the words being said. “Don’t be afraid. Please. I’m not like the others. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Changkyun was unsure. He doesn’t trust the ocean, let alone strangers that come out of it. “W-who are you?”

 

The boy smiled as he told him his name. _Kihyun,_ Changkyun thought. _Why is he alone?_

 

They talk for a few moments until Changkyun realizes he hasn’t told the boy his name. “My name is Changkyun.”

 

He hears the boy speak his name under his breath before he says, “It’s beautiful.”

 

Changkyun doesn’t understand. The only thing beautiful to him right now is the sound of his name in the other’s voice. But the boy surprises him yet again. “Your name. I like it.”

 

He mumbles thanks in response, confused about the answer he just received. He goes back to building his sand castles, but the feeling of being watched continues.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Kihyun’s delicate voice breaks through the silence. “But what are these?” Kihyun asks as he reaches out to pick up one of the pebbles Changkyun brought over to protect his structures from weathering.

 

“They’re small stones. Pebbles, if you will. I brought them over from a nearby stream. I’m using them to—” His words fall short when he sees something unnatural, something _not human_.

 

“Is that what you mean when you said you lived here? Are you,” he’s only seen these creatures in stories when he was much younger before his mom disappeared, “a mermaid?”

 

Kihyun responds with a smile, “Yeah. Well, technically, I’m a merman. But the general term is mermaid. So, yes.”

 

Changkyun internally chuckles at the correction. But then he notices something more, something that would’ve caught his eye much earlier. “Was your hair always this color?”

 

“What color is it? I can’t really see the top of my head,” Kihyun says as he reaches to take hold of a small lock of hair.

 

Without realizing it, Changkyun reaches forward to touch the other’s hair. “Pink,” he whispers. “It’s a very light pink.”

 

 _Was it always pink?_ He tries to recall moments before when he first saw the boy. The hair must have been darker not too long ago. If it was this color, he would’ve spotted Kihyun from far away when he first heard the voice. _But wet hair often looks a few shades darker than dry hair._

 

It just didn’t make sense to him. He stares at the pink-haired boy inquisitively.

 

The boy must have caught on to the silent question when she speaks up. “My hair changes color according to my mood. It can change from black to a pink a few shades off from white. My brother and I have special traits that set us apart from the rest.”

 

Changkyun sits speechlessly as he listens to the merman explain. “My brother is a few tides older than me and he has vibrant red hair. While colored hair isn’t that rare, it’s his tail that makes him special. It’s gold. Real gold flakes grow on his scales. We don’t know why it happens, but his base color is already a bright yellowish gold color, that the gold flecks only add more shine to him.”

 

The human boy tries to imagine such a sight and admires the beauty of his imagination. “Wow,” is all he can say. “But isn’t that dangerous? What if someone sees him?”

 

“The same goes for me. Not many sea creatures are bright pink,” he shudders faintly. “It is dangerous. That’s why we avoid human contact.”

 

“But you’re talking to me. You’re telling me so much. What if I go out to try to make a profit off your brother?”

 

Kihyun smiles. “But you wouldn’t. And you know that.”

 

Changkyun shrugs. “I guess not.” After a moment, he speaks again. “Would you like to help me make something?”

 

The merman beams, warming the human boy’s heart just a bit. “I would love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long A/N, I just wanted to express my ideas and plans for this story.
> 
> There may be some dark moments in this story, but overall the tone will be quite cute and happy. I'm having so much fun writing this story.
> 
> I will continue to keep the structure as half Kihyun's POV and half Changkyun's POV. I feel like it suits this story a lot since they come from very different worlds and backgrounds. (For example, Kihyun doesn't know what a pebble is since he only sees sand, coral, and larger rocks in the ocean, whereas Changkyun knows what it is as he's the one who brought them to the beach.)
> 
> I don't want the content in each chapter to seem repetitive (especially dialogue), so I will try to convey certain scenes from both perspectives as best as I can without repeating too much.
> 
> Also, even though I love mermaidAUs, I haven't read that many mermaid stories before (lol). If you have any suggestions or things you would like me to incorporate into this story, please let me know! I'm really just writing this without a structured plan, so I'm open to anything~ (I have a few plot points in mind, but nothing too secure)
> 
> Lastly, what color do you think Kihyun's tail is?


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestions on his tail color! <3  
> I have a plan for it now. hehehe
> 
> Also, a good portion of the first part is in past tense (after the first sentence or so) because it is Kihyun remembering a conversation with Changkyun.

Kihyun likes the summer months. He likes the time when students no longer have to attend classes. He learned this from Changkyun after asking him why he visited the beach so often.

 

“Don’t you have other things to do?” Kihyun couldn’t help but ask.

 

The human boy looked up from digging a tiny sand mote around what was soon to be his castle. “Not right now. It’s summer vacation. I have a few months free of plans. Most of my friends are away except for one, so I have a lot of time to spend by myself,” he explained.

 

“You have a lot of time to spend with me,” Kihyun corrected, smiling slyly.

 

Changkyun nodded promptly. “Of course, but only at night. I don’t want you to be in danger if others saw you in the daytime.”

 

Kihyun rolled onto his back, head nearly crushing a small structure he made himself.

 

“Careful,” Changkyun said quickly with a hand jutting out to stop the merman’s head from destroying his own creating. “You don’t want to ruin your castle, right?”

 

The merman smiled brightly and thanked the boy. He scooted to the side a bit to lay comfortably next to his sand castle. Happily, he swished the water a bit with his tail.

 

“Why do you do that?” Changkyun asked after noticing the movement of the fins.

 

Kihyun tilted his chin up to look at the boy. “Do what?” Then he realized and did it again in demonstration. “Oh, this?”

 

The boy nodded. “Yeah, that.”

 

The merman shrugged, still playing with the water. “I don’t know. I like it, I guess. Before, I rarely came to shore like this. I was always afraid of getting caught or something, so I’ve always been in the water. The sound here is different. I like the sound and the feeling.”

 

“You can feel things with your tail?” the human boy questioned. His interested shifted from the sand to the other’s half-submerged tail.

 

The merman chuckled. “Of course, I can. Can’t you feel things with your feet? Your hands? It’s basically the same. Just that you have two legs and I have one big flipper.” His chuckle evolved into a gleeful laugh.

 

Changkyun joined the chorus of laughter and finally built up the courage to ask, “Can I touch it?”

 

Wide, surprised eyes met with his curious ones. “Y-you want to?”

 

The boy nodded again.

 

“O-okay,” Kihyun stuttered. “I’ve never had anyone touch my tail before.”

 

Changkyun smiled. “You haven’t met anyone but me, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun realized the truth in his words. He wondered if all humans were curious like Changkyun. He wondered if all humans were as nice as Changkyun. “Go ahead,” he said, maneuvering his tail so that the boy wouldn’t have to get too close to the ocean.

 

He shivered slightly when he felt a warm hand brush against his scales. He’s always been cold. The ocean’s always been cold. The contrast was so strong for the merman that he flinched a little bit. He looked up to meet the eyes of the human boy. “It’s okay, Changkyun. You can touch it.”

 

“But you seem uncomfortable,” Changkyun sighed. “I don’t want to scare you.”

 

Kihyun smiled sweetly and the other returned the expression. “You don’t. It’s just a difference in temperature. I haven’t felt such warmth before.”

 

“Oh,” the boy said. He reached out and this time Kihyun was prepared for the contact. It was nice. The touch was delicate, hesitant and testing, even. The merman smiled and asked him how it was.

 

Changkyun shook his head. “I’ve never felt anything like it before. I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

Kihyun watched as the boy reached forward again, feeling the scales. “I thought they’d be slimy,” he says honestly. “They’re almost like rubber, though. But it’s so smooth.”

 

“Can I touch your legs?” Kihyun asked back. He watched as Changkyun’s face turned from surprised to sad to calm. He didn’t know someone could feel so many emotions at once. “Is there something wrong? You touched my tail, so I thought—”

 

“No, it’s okay. You can touch my legs. It’s just—I forget sometimes that I’m also a different creature to you. To me, having legs is so normal that no one really asks to touch them. Then I wondered if I offended you by asking, or if you’ve ever wanted legs for yourself like in The Little Mermaid story,” Changkyun trails off as he explains himself.

 

Kihyun rolls to his stomach and lifts a hand to place it on the boy’s human leg. “It’s soft,” he said. “It’s not much different from my arms. Just…dry. And not as salty.” He giggles and Changkyun joins him. The human boy squeals, however, when Kihyun’s hand trails down to explore what he was most interested in. “How does this keep you standing?”

 

“My feet?” Changkyun asked after calming himself from the ticklish feeling of the merman’s fingers on the bottom of his foot. “There are a lot of muscles, I guess? I don’t know, I never really paid attention to human anatomy during class.”

 

For the rest of the night, they just kept talking about the various uses of human legs. Kihyun found it interesting.

 

So now, as he swims around his usual spot in the ocean while waiting for the sun to set, he occasionally stops to look at his tail. _Changkyun never asked why my tail is colorless,_ he thinks to himself.

 

Kihyun pouts a little and continues to swim. “I wonder when I’ll get my pigment. Minhyuk said I’ll grow into it, but when will that be?” he says to himself.

 

He looks at the bleached coral and sighs. His white tail matches the dying, colorless creatures and it makes him sad. He wants his tail to be pretty. He wants Changkyun to think it’s beautiful.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

After a few days of visiting Kihyun and trying to get over his fear of the ocean, Changkyun begins compiling a list of questions he has for the merman. He figures that with the amount of time he spends with the boy, he could get to know more about him.

 

All he really knows about mermen and mermaids is what he learned from fiction. He knows of Ariel and her longing to be human. It makes him wonder if Kihyun feels the same way. He wants to know if the boy is happy. He wants him to be happy.

 

But even if Kihyun wanted to be a human like Changkyun, there isn’t a way to change him—at least he thinks so, but maybe anything’s possible since Kihyun and other mermaids exist. He shakes off the thought. He’ll save that question for later. Much later.

 

One of the questions that’s been bothering him lately is about the merman’s appetite. What can Kihyun eat? That’s the first question written on Changkyun’s list. 

 

Sometimes he spends hours with Kihyun and he gets hungry. He thinks it would be rude to eat in front of the boy without sharing, so he wants to know what kind of food they can eat together.

 

He’ll ask him tonight.

 

But the question bothers him endlessly as he thinks of various answers the merman might provide. _What if he likes fish? But he’s half fish, isn’t he? Wouldn’t that be cannibalism? Then is he vegetarian? Does he only eat kelp? Are their fish that don’t count as fish? How would he get his protein? Is that why he’s so skinny?_

 

He stops himself from thinking too much. He’ll hear the answer soon enough, there’s no point in concerning himself over it. And besides, he still has more questions to think about.

 

Kihyun’s age is also something Changkyun is curious about. He’s twenty, so he wonders if Kihyun is about the same. He looks young, but looks can be deceiving. Especially for creatures that Changkyun thought were just fictional.

 

 _What about his parents? He couldn’t have just appeared, right?_ Changkyun asks himself. He writes down his new question. He thinks of his own and how his dad works so much more after his mother disappeared. His dad works so much that he doesn’t even realize Changkyun has flipped his sleep schedule to that of a nocturnal one.

 

Changkyun then crosses out that question. If he asks Kihyun about his family, it’s only right that Changkyun tells him about his own. Changkyun doesn’t want to.

 

He thinks about more questions he has for the merman and ends up with two lists: one for now and one for later—much later. The latter is for questions that Changkyun isn’t sure about how comfortable the merman will be answering them. 

 

The last thing he wants is to scare away his new friend.

 

Noting the time, Changkyun quickly eats dinner and takes off. He makes a quick stop at the lake again to grab a few more stones. Since the first day, Kihyun has always taken an interest in the smooth little rocks. He wonders why. He writes down another question.

 

Driving to the beach takes only a few minutes, so Changkyun spends a little longer at the lake. He’s looking for something else the merman would find fascinating.

 

As he’s searching the ground beneath his feet, he notices something small and light pink peeking out from under some brown and grey pebbles. He crouches down to pick it up, and to his surprise, he finds another unique rock beneath it. 

 

In his hands, he now holds a light pink pebble and a shiny silver one. He admires the combination and is satisfied with his find. _Kihyun will like this,_ he thinks.

 

He pockets them and heads to his car, smiling in anticipation for when he shows the colored rocks to his friend.

 

By the time he arrives, the sun is way beyond the horizon and he spots a certain pink head bobbing up and down amongst the waves. His smile grows brightly as he waves to the merman.

 

He sees a pale arm raise above the water and return the greeting. The arm quickly disappears with the head as the boy swims to shore. Changkyun steps to his usual spot and starts to build a sand castle.

 

“I was afraid you weren’t coming tonight,” Kihyun whines. “You’re always out here when I check after dark.”

 

Changkyun smiles sweetly, removing the rocks from his pocket. “I know and I’m sorry. But I got caught up looking for something.”

 

Kihyun scoots closer with curiosity. “What were you looking for?”

 

The other holds out his hand and opens it slowly in front of the merman, revealing the pink and silver stones.

 

“Are these,” Kihyun looks with fascination, “Are these pebbles?”

 

Changkyun nods and hands them to Kihyun. “This one matches your hair, don’t you think?”

 

The merman smiles brightly and holds the rock with care. “I love it,” he whispers. “It’s so beautiful.”

 

The other bites his lip to hold back from smiling even wider. He thinks back to his list of questions. “This is off topic, but I was wondering,” he starts. “What kind of food do you eat?”

 

“There’s not much to eat down there, but I generally eat whatever I can get my hands on. Minhyuk is the one who used to get me food, so now it’s a little difficult.”

 

Minhyuk is the older brother Changkyun has heard Kihyun mention a few times before. He nods and asks another question. “So if I bring food here, will you eat it with me?”

 

“Is there meat?”

 

“There can be,” Changkyun says hesitantly, unsure of what the other meant by the question.

 

Kihyun breaks into a cheerful smile and nods. “I’ll eat anything.”

 

“Even fish?” Changkyun can’t help but ask.

 

The merman laughs and rolls onto his back, holding up the pebbles while still examining them. “It’s not like I am a fish. I may have a tail, but so do dolphins. Dolphins are mammals, you know. Dolphins eat fish. And I’m half human, anyway. So I can eat like a human if given the opportunity.”

 

The human nods, processing the information. “What do you wanna eat tomorrow?”

 

Kihyun ponders on that for a while until he comes to a conclusion. “When I watch the humans play on the beach, I see many of them have these little dark rolls stuffed with various things. I want that.”

 

It takes a moment before Changkyun understands. “That’s called kimbap, if I’m thinking of the right thing. It’s a very common food here. And it’s easy to make. It has vegetables and sometimes fish in it. It’s wrapped in seaweed. That’s why it has a dark color.”

 

The merman nods excitedly. “That’s what I want. It sounds soooooo good. Are you gonna make it?”

 

“I can if you want me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three little notes:
> 
> 1\. There isn't much progression in this chapter, just Changkyun being curious about Kihyun. :)
> 
> 2\. Recently my love for VIXX has become so strong that I'm going to add them to this story. I won't change the tags until they appear, though.
> 
> 3\. The more I write the word "pebbles," the more I think it isn't a word. I had to Google it just to make sure I was using the correct word. ;A;


	4. Learning the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimbap and Juice: my favorite combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting my first mermaid AU fic~ I usually write more realistic AUs, so I'm glad that something out of my comfort zone is appreciated by the readers.
> 
> This chapter is mostly Kihyun's. The next will be mostly Changkyun's for reasons you will come to learn by the end of this one. ;)

“Okay, so I prepared them in two different ways. I don’t think you’ve ever used chopsticks before, so I left half of them uncut,” Changkyun explains shyly, eyeing the merman while presenting the kimbap. True to his words, there were two small boxes, one containing cut slices of kimbap and the other containing full rolls with vegetable stripes sticking out on either end.

 

The merman squeals in excitement at the sight of both boxes. “I don’t know what chopsticks are, but this looks amazing!”

 

Changkyun laughs, proud of his creations. He removes a pair of wooden chopsticks from his bag and shows them to Kihyun. “You hold them like this,” he demonstrates, “And you use them to pick up your food without dirtying your hands. Then you put the food in your mouth like this.”

 

He lifts a piece of cut kimbap up and brings it to the merman’s mouth. “Try one,” he insists.

 

Kihyun complies eagerly and opens his mouth, consuming the entire piece at once. He gasps and smiles at the human boy. Never before has he tasted something with so much flavor at once. Most of his meals were bland or too salty. This one is refreshing, a little bit salty, and very squishy while also crunchy at the same time. He loves it.

 

He splashes the water with his tail and looks at the human boy expectantly. He patiently waits for more.

 

Changkyun understands and lifts the box with the rolls. “This one you eat with your hands. It’s the same thing, but longer. You can hold it with one or two hands, just be careful not to let the ingredients fall out.”

 

Kihyun licks his lips in anticipation as he eyes the long dark green roll of yummy food. He dusts off his hands with the help of Changkyun and grabs an uncut kimbap. After taking a bite, he asks, “What’s all the soft, white stuff?”

 

“Oh, that’s rice. It’s probably one of the most important foods in this country. Everyone on land eats it. It’s a staple food,” he explains.

 

The merman nods his head as he continues to eat. As he takes another bite, he thinks about how Changkyun is important to him. Maybe Changkyun is his staple human. He giggles quietly at the thought. He wouldn’t want to say that out loud.

 

But the boy notices his little outburst and gives him a questioning look. Kihyun shakes his head and dismisses it. “I just really like this,” he diverts. “What other foods are there?”

 

“I brought juice,” Changkyun offers.

 

The other cocks his head as he finishes off the roll. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s a drink.”

 

Kihyun shakes his head slightly, still not getting it. “What’s a drink?”

 

Changkyun laughs at the cuteness the other exudes. “I forgot you live in water. Juice is like flavored water. It’s the liquid that comes out of fruit and other foods that contain liquids. Drinking is basically eating liquids, I guess. Here, try one.”

 

He removes a bottle from his bag where he earlier retrieved the chopsticks and opens it. Kihyun watches attentively as he brings the rim of the bottle to his lips. “You tip this up and the juice will come out. Tip it only a little or too much will come out. Then you swallow it.”

 

Kihyun can tell the human boy was starting to struggle with explaining seemingly basic concepts, but he really appreciates the effort. He reaches out to take the bottle himself and follows the human’s steps. Cold, sweet liquid rushes into his mouth and he realizes he poured too much. Not sure of what to do, he spits it out to stop himself from choking.

 

Ashamed, he meets his gaze with Changkyun, who only rushes to his aid. “Are you okay?”

 

Kihyun ducks his head. “I’m sorry. I wasted it,” he murmurs.

 

The human boy shakes his head and smiles reassuringly. “No, no. You didn’t waste anything. Did you get to taste it, though?”

 

The merman nods his head. “Only a little. Can I try it again?”

 

“Of course,” Changkyun smiles, patting the top of Kihyun’s darker pink hair. He watches silently as the color soon lightens up when the merman takes a smaller sip of the drink.

 

He smiles brightly and looks to the human boy with starry eyes. “This is so cute!”

 

“Cute?” Changkyun questions, unsure of what was cute about the drink.

 

“It’s like,” he takes another sip and swishes the liquid around in his mouth to find the right words. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever had before. But it reminds me of starfish. I love starfish. They’re so cute.”

 

Changkyun chuckles and grabs a bottle for himself. “I have a different flavor, too. I brought two of each.”

 

With wide, bright eyes, the merman hands his bottle to the human boy and silently asks for the other flavor. “What kind of fruits are they?”

 

Reading the labels, Changkyun says, “The one you just had was pineapple juice and this one is peach. I chose this one because it’s similar to your hair. I also have some regular fruit, but we can try that after.”

 

The merman smiles and rolls onto his back. He’s grown fond of doing that lately. He likes looking up at the stars. He likes tilting his chin up to look at the human boy from a different angle. He likes it when the human boy holds his head to protect the sand castles.

 

Kihyun waits patiently as he watches Changkyun close their current juice bottles and fetch the new ones. He waits patiently as Changkyun opens the peach juice for the merman. He flips over and props himself up on his elbows.

 

Taking the new bottle, he examines the label. “What are these?” he asks, looking at the strange markings.

 

“That’s the label. It says the name, ingredients, and other facts about the juice, like how much sugar is inside of it. That’s what a peach looks like,” Changkyun says, pointing out each section on the bottle before settling his finger on the image of a fruit.

 

“It’s so round,” Kihyun responds. “It looks soft, too.”

 

Changkyun laughs softly. “Peaches have a layer on the outside called peach fuzz. It’s like hair, but it’s really itchy if it gets on your skin. Before you eat one, you have to make sure to wash it carefully first.”

 

“Do you have one tonight?”

 

The human boy shakes his head. “No, I brought different fruits. I can bring a peach some other time.”

 

Kihyun nods and tries the new drink. He grimaces slightly. “I thought it would be sweet,” he complains.

 

“It is sweet. Do you not want it?”

 

“No!” the merman shouts, swatting at the boy’s outstretched hand. “I’ll drink it.”

 

Changkyun shakes his head while chuckling. “You don’t need to force yourself. You can drink the first one instead. And you need to eat more kimbap.”

 

The merman widens his eyes in surprise that he forgot about the kimbap. “Here, I don’t want it.” He hands the barely touched drink back to the human boy and snags another roll of kimbap. “Next time will you teach me how to use chopsticks?”

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

He watches the merman eat the rolled kimbap, leaving only the sliced ones for Changkyun. Picking up a piece with his chopsticks, he thinks about what else he wants to ask the boy and what else he wants to teach him.

 

Changkyun has never really been a big fan of teaching others. He’d rather sit on the sidelines and let them figure it out themselves. But it’s different with Kihyun. Maybe it’s the way Kihyun absorbs the new information. Maybe it’s the way he gets excited over the littlest of things like kimbap.

 

He observes the merman as he eats the last roll. Their eyes meet and the merman smiles back, mouth full of rice and veggies. Changkyun chuckles at the childlike behavior and another question comes to mind.

 

“How old are you?” he asks without a second thought.

 

The merman’s expression grows distant as he seems to try to count the time he’s been alive for. “We don’t really count our age, but I think I might be around twenty-two? What year is it now?”

 

“Twenty-eighteen,” he answers. “It’s the year two thousand eighteen.”

 

Kihyun seems to get lost in thought again before coming back to reality. “Minhyuk says that my parents collected items from the years he and I were born in. I think my year was nineteen ninety-six. I don’t know the day, but it was apparently warm outside. So my best guess is around this time.”

 

“So you guys don’t celebrate birthdays?”

 

“Birthday? Like, the day you were born on?”

 

Changkyun nods his head, surprised that the boy never heard of it before.

 

The merman pouts a little. “I guess not. We kind of just keep living. We don’t really have a set way of keeping track of the time. Some of us live deep in the ocean and rarely even see the light of the sun. I’m lucky enough to have found a cave near the shore.”

 

“Do you want to celebrate your birthday?” Changkyun asks.

 

“But I don’t know the day,” he trails off solemnly, avoiding eye contact.

 

Changkyun rests a hand on the merman’s shoulder, making the boy look into his eyes. “How about in two days from now?”

 

“What day will that be?”

 

“June fourteenth. On that day, you will turn twenty-two. Sounds good?”

 

The merman smiles, beaming at the boy. “Yes!” he shouts excitedly. “What do humans do to celebrate birthdays?”

 

“We play games, eat cake, drink, but I don’t know if mermen can drink alcohol, so we can save that for another day,” he says with a chuckle. “We also give presents to the one whose birthday it is.”

 

Kihyun splashes the water again and wiggles around on the sand with excitement. “I want that! What does cake taste like?”

 

“It can be different flavors. It’s usually sweet and has a lot of sugar. I don’t really know how to describe it, so you’ll have to see for yourself. I’ll get you one with two flavors so you can try them both,” he explains.

 

The merman claps and asks, “Will you make it?”

 

“Sure, why not?” He laughs and starts to think about the last time he tries making a cake. It failed miserably, with him burning too many utensils and part of the kitchen wall. But he wants to do this for Kihyun. He wants to make the merman happy.

 

Now he has to figure out how to make that darn cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose June 14th because it is a month after their debut date and fits the timing of the storyline.
> 
> How do you feel about Kihyun learning all these human things?


	5. Gift

Never before had Kihyun had anything to look forward to. He saw pretty much the same thing every day. The sun would rise and then fall, then the moon occasionally follows suit. The pattern repeats. Forever. Always.

 

But this is different. This is something Kihyun can’t wait for. Last night, Changkyun had told him more stories about birthdays and celebrations and other related things. He told him that birthday cakes can vary in size, ranging from the size of a hand to the size of an entire adult human.

 

He asked the boy what size his cake would be and he only got an unsure shrug in response. He hopes his cake will be small. Just enough for him and Changkyun to share. But he also wants a lot so he can eat so much of it and remember it forever.

 

Changkyun treats him well and he knows it. He wants to do something in return, but he doesn’t know what.

 

He then recalls the initial purpose for the boy’s daily beach visits. He recalls the boy’s fear of the ocean. Kihyun lives in the ocean and Changkyun isn’t afraid of him, so shouldn’t Kihyun be able to help him get over his fear?

 

The merman ponders on that for a while as he searches the ocean floor for something beautiful to give to the human boy. _Maybe if he sees the beauty in it, he won’t be afraid anymore,_ he theorizes.

 

But then he realizes something. He realizes that he doesn’t know _why_ Changkyun is scared of the water. That’s something the human boy has never once spoken of. And Kihyun’s afraid to ask. The last thing he wants is to hurt Changkyun or make him feel uncomfortable.

 

While Changkyun can come and go, Kihyun is always here.

 

And he fears that one day, the human boy will not return. He just wishes he won’t be the reason behind it _if_ that ever happens. He shudders at the thought, immediately blocking it out.

 

He spots a broken piece of glass near his cave and studies his appearance. As expected, his hair is slightly darker than normal. It must be because of his thoughts of fears. He shakes off the thoughts and continues to swim.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

Of all the things Changkyun can do, why can’t one of those be baking a cake?

 

The boy stands in his burnt-smelling kitchen and examines the recipe with a look of distaste. He never realized how much talent and skill is required to make such a simple confectionary. Rolling his eyes, he goes to try again.

 

He only has a limited amount of time before he needs to drive to the beach. He doesn’t want to make Kihyun wait on this very special day.

 

Wiping the sweat off his brow, he dumps some flour, water, salt, sugar, and other various ingredients in appropriate amounts into a large mixing bowl. He cracks an egg, adds some butter, and does whatever the recipe tells him to do.

 

As he mixes, he hears a familiar click of the front door lock. “You’re back early,” he says, nodding in the intruder’s direction.

 

He hears a chuckle followed by a groan. “What the—Are you trying to bake something again? Kyunnie, you know full well that we banned you from the oven.”

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes for what feels like the thirteenth time today. “Okay, just because you and Hyunwoo-hyung have some sort of alliance against me doesn’t mean you two can control what I decide to do in the kitchen.”

 

“We don’t have an alliance against you,” Hyungwon scoffs. “It’s just that he and I are older and know better than you. Especially in areas of making food.”

 

“So what? Now that you two were roommates for one term of grad school, you’re both teaming up to parent me?” Changkyun whines.

 

The older shakes his head and chuckles in disbelief. “What are you so dramatic for? And why the heck are you trying to bake a cake in the summer?”

 

“Hyunwoo-hyung’s birthday is in a few days, so I thought I would start practicing to make him a cake,” the boy lies easily.

 

Hyungwon stares at him accusingly and says, “Since when did you care about Hyunwoo’s birthday?”

 

“Since you told me to be more caring for others,” he replies, raising his arms defensively.

 

The older dismisses it and shrugs as he walks into his room.

 

After four attempts and almost dying from inhaling smoke, Changkyun feels proud of his final product. He cuts the freshly baked cake in half, separating the chocolate side from the vanilla. He slides them back together and takes out the frosting. It was originally white, but the boy wanted to make it more special.

 

The taste will be white chocolate, but it will be dyed a light pink. He drops a few drops of red food coloring into the frosting bowl and begins to mix it into a hue similar to Kihyun’s hair when he’s at his happiest.

 

Changkyun’s never really been that big of a fan of the color pink, but lately, it’s his favorite color. He finishes frosting the cake and he opens the fridge for the decorations. Earlier, he had cut thin slices of strawberries and melon. Never before would he put the combination on a cake, but after introducing the fruit to the merman the previous night, Kihyun’s reaction was enough to prompt Changkyun to do it.

 

He eyes the cake with a sense of proudness and nods his head firmly. “Looks good,” he says to himself. The last thing he needs to do is get the birthday boy a gift.

 

Changkyun wanted to give the merman something he could take with him. Most things would end up ruined by the salty ocean water, so it had to be something durable and also not dangerous in case some sea creature got to it.

 

His first thought was a necklace or something of the sort. But he stops himself and realizes that it would corrode or get tangled or even hinder the merman as he tried to swim around.

 

“Kyun, what the heck is this?” Hyungwon shouts from the other room. Changkyun hears the older stomping around until the door bursts open. “I’m trying to wash my clothes and there are stupid rocks in the machine? You could break it, you know!”

 

To the older’s surprise, Changkyun gasps and races for the stones Hyungwon holds in his hands. “Thank you, hyung!” the younger shouts before rushing into his room. Hyungwon sighs and shakes his head, also returning to his own room.

 

Changkyun sits on his bed, legs crossed and pebbles set in front of him. He stares at the pink and silver rocks as he recalls the merman not taking them. His intention for bringing them that day was not just to show the boy. He wanted to give them to him.

 

Now he has his chance.

 

Hours pass and Changkyun is counting down the minutes. He realizes that he can go to the beach at any time to wait for the merman. But because he’s so used to meeting the boy at night, he’s in a habit of waiting till it’s dark.

 

Tonight will be different. This is different.

 

The boy sets foot on the sand, bag in hand, and situates in his usual spot. The sun is still out, but it hangs low above the horizon. He digs his heels in the sand and dreamily watches the sun set. He wishes he could have Kihyun beside him, but he knows that would only put the merman in danger as there are still people hanging about.

 

He watches as the sky shifts from blue to orange with red and pink streaks, along with purple shadows on the clouds. The sun falls lower, slipping halfway below the horizon, and he admires the beauty of the fiery object’s reflection across the flat, placid ocean.

 

It draws him in and he almost wants to touch it and feel the refreshing coolness it provides. _Almost._ Just not quite. His fear still tugs at his heart and pulls him out of his trance. Feeling the anxiety return from long ago, he distracts himself by building a small structure with sand.

 

The sun is soon replaced by the moon and Changkyun is left alone on the sand. His small structure has multiplied into various complex ones enclosed by a miniature trench and surrounding wall.

 

He smiles as he hears a familiar movement beside him. “Did you make all this just now?”

 

Changkyun shakes his head. “No. I’ve been here for a little bit longer than normal.” He notices the merman pout at the thought of making him wait. “No, it’s okay, really. I had nothing else to do and I wanted to come early.”

 

Kihyun smiles and admires the sandy kingdom before him. “Why do you always make this thing around your sand castles?” he asks referring to the mote and wall.

 

“It keeps the water out,” he says simply. He then realizes his words and what impact they have on the boy with his darkening hair. “If a wave suddenly comes crashing over, it will destroy the structures. Water isn’t a bad thing, Kihyun. Sorry I said it that way.”

 

The merman smiles again somewhat distantly, but his hair lightens a bit. “If there’s no water, then there’s no me. And there are so many beautiful things in the water. Look!” He opens his hand to the other and displays a tiny, shimmering pearl. “I found this earlier for you.”

 

Changkyun feels the corners of his mouth draw tight as he smiles fondly at the boy. “It’s really pretty,” he says being handed the small object. “I also got something for you. You’ve seen it before, but I want you to have them.”

 

He removes the colorful pebbles from his pocket once again, but this time, they are wrapped and attached is a card that has nothing but a simple drawing inside. He knows Kihyun can’t read his language, so he decided to draw something.

 

“It might be simple, but I thought you might like it,” he says shyly. “Oh, also, the cake. I made one.”

 

Opening his bag, he reveals a small, light pink cake decorated with strawberries and melon slices. “It took some time, so I hope you like it.”

 

Kihyun looks in awe at the present, the cake, and then Changkyun. His hair turns a pink so close to white that the boy has never seen before. Instinctively, he reaches out and places a hand delicately on the soft head. The merman’s eyes widen at the sudden contact before shrinking into crescents as he beams.

 

“Thank you,” Changkyun whispers.

 

The merman’s happy expression turns to a confused one at the words. “Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?”

 

Changkyun blushes, removing his hand. “I’m just happy. And thankful. Not many humans have friends as cool as you.”

 

Kihyun laughs, soon joined by Changkyun. “Thank you, too. Not many mermen or mermaids are able to show themselves to humans. Thank you for becoming my friend.”

 

“I’ll cut the cake, okay?” Changkyun says, changing the subject. “Half is chocolate and the other is vanilla. You can try both that way.”

 

The merman nods with excitement and anticipation as he watches the boy insert something into the top of the cake. Changkyun removes a lighter and lights the small candle on fire. “Another human tradition is to blow out candles on the cake before eating at birthday parties,” he explains. “You have to blow air onto it to make the fire go away. But as you do it, you have to make a wish for something you want.”

 

Kihyun nears the mini fire as his wide eyes take in all the new information. He closes his eyes and his expression clearly shows how hard he’s thinking about his wish. Changkyun studies him and fights back a smile. _Cute,_ he thinks.

 

The merman then blows out the candle, not once mentioning his wish to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see GOT7 tonight and yet here I am updating my story. oof


	6. Uneasy Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments. <3

In the past, Kihyun would only notice the sand kingdoms created by the many small humans on the shore. When he would watch the beachgoers from afar, he wouldn’t care to pay attention to them, instead focusing on their small creations.

 

So now, as he slips his head above the waterline, he examines their behavior. He watches as they move around in funny ways and hold onto each other. He watches as they lay down and become a shade darker. He watches as they eat food and make sounds from little boxes. He watches as people move in even funnier ways in response to the different sounds from said little boxes.

 

It all confuses him. He likes the sand castles. But today, there are none.

 

But he continues to observe because he wonders if Changkyun does all this stuff too when he’s with his other humans. He also wonders why Changkyun always comes alone. He’s never seen him with another human, though he does talk about one or two others every so often.

 

He’s mentioned someone named Hyungwon, who seems like an older brother. He’s also said something about a Hyunwoo human, who is closer with Hyungwon. But other than that, he hasn’t said much else.

 

Kihyun watches some more at the many humans gathered in divided groups he assumes are families and hopes the sun will set sooner today. He misses Changkyun.

 

He dives beneath the surface and goes to the bottom of the ocean. He rests in the sand and now watches the fish swim in flurries above him. They’re behaving strangely and it takes Kihyun less than a second to understand why.

 

With cautious and alert eyes, he scans the open waters above and around him. His skin grows bumps and he’s sure it’s close by. 

 

Far in the distance is a lurking, ominous shadow. Its large shape sends chills throughout the now frozen boy, paralyzed with fear.

 

The knowing fish scatter and swim away as fast as they can. But Kihyun can’t move. He’s too big. He knows that if he draws any attention to himself, he’ll be dead within minutes. The sky above is getting darker and darker as the shadow becomes more difficult to make out.

 

Changkyun will be waiting for him soon and he doesn’t know how long this shark will stay. He closes his eyes and hopes for something to chase the creature away or at least distract it so he can make his getaway.

 

Currently, he’s much farther from the shore than normal and he regrets his decision to swim so far out. He tries to make out which shark it is because certain ones like to travel in pairs and even packs. And as if everything in the moment is against him, this one likes company.

 

Kihyun grimaces as another one creeps by. He’s lucky his hair is dark by now with the fear and worry consuming him.

 

But his luck soon depletes as the newcomer makes a sudden turn and notices the merman flush against the sandy ocean bed. Kihyun gulps and silently begs for help, mentally screaming to no one in the deserted, dark waters. There’s nowhere to hide or swim to. They can swim faster, farther. And he knows that.

 

That’s what Minhyuk told him to explain Hakyeon’s disappearance. He said that Hakyeon couldn’t swim fast enough. And Hakyeon was the fastest out of the three.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

 _He’s not here,_ Changkyun thinks as he settles on the sand. He dismisses the thought as he’s been late plenty of times before. Maybe Minhyuk came back and Kihyun wants to spend some time with him before he comes to shore. Maybe he can’t go to the shore while Minhyuk’s there. The merman isn’t really supposed to show himself to humans.

 

But there’s an uneasy feeling resting in his stomach. He might be overthinking, but something isn’t right. The boy looks around and scans the empty beach. It’s once again dark but not as dark as the first night they met.

 

The unsettling feeling still lingers and, even though it’s been over fifteen minutes, it won’t go away. He doesn’t know why he feels like someone is watching him. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels the urge to hide.

 

 _Help me,_ he hears a faint voice cry out.

 

Alarmed, Changkyun glances around the shore. He shakes off the familiarity of the voice. _That can’t be,_ he thinks. _There’s no way. That’s impossible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before (I think), the tone is overall cute with some darker moments.
> 
> This chapter was short for reasons you will come to know in the next update. :)
> 
> (Also VIXX characters are starting to be introduced and I'm excited~)


	7. Make Me Feel Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was short, so here's the next!
> 
> PS. I forgot to mention in the last chapter's notes, but GOT7's concert was so amazing! If you ever have the chance, you should definitely try to see them (or any group) perform. They work so hard for every show, I feel so inspired. (/ω＼)

Kihyun stays pressed against the sand as he stares death right in the eyes. The shark draws nearer and nearer until Kihyun’s sure it can smell his fear.

 

He holds his breath in hopes that he can be stiller than he already is. The creature is so close and right behind it is its companion. Both sharks are practically closing in on the poor merman as he trembles and shakes. He’s never been so scared for his life before.

 

The shark is now just a few feet from him and he’s sure this is the end. He wishes Changkyun the best and he wishes he had more time. He thinks back to his birthday and when he blew out the candle.

 

He wished for happiness for Changkyun and he still wishes nothing more than that.

 

If possible, he’d be crying right now. But his tears only mix with the salty water surrounding. He lets out the breath he’s holding as he accepts his dark fate. He knows the bubbles will alert the sharks. He has no other choice.

 

The bubbles float up in a sudden burst and the sharks do turn sharply. They pointedly look at the source and notice Kihyun. Coming closer, they swim quickly.

 

The boy counts to ten to calm himself down as his life flashes before his closed eyes.

 

 _One._ Memories of Minhyuk come to mind. The red-haired merman who’s taught him all he knows—well all he knew until Changkyun.

 

 _Two._ Changkyun is the next thing he thinks about. He recalls the first night they met and how he was so bold to approach him.

 

 _Three._ He thinks about the sand castles Changkyun made each night and how beautiful they were and how the human boy let him help every so often.

 

 _Four._ He remembers the night when he felt the warmth of a human when Changkyun asked to touch his tail. The warmth radiated within him, originating from his colorless tail and moving all the way up his spine.

 

 _Five._ The first time he tried human food is his next recollection and he finds himself smiling.

 

 _Six._ His birthday is now all he can think about. His twenty-second birthday that he was able to share and celebrate with Changkyun. How he made a wish on a birthday cake made specially by the human boy.

 

His counting stops when his eyes open to nothing but empty waters. He turns to look in every direction until he spots two retreating shadows in the distance.

 

Relieved beyond belief, he sighs and nearly shouts in joy. He feels tears welling up as he swims toward the shore faster than ever before. He needs to see Changkyun.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

The feeling soon disappears moments before he spots a tuft of pink hair in the distance. He sighs in relief and smiles at the sight. The merman swims closer until he slides up on the sand near Changkyun’s feet.

 

“Did something happen? You look stressed out,” Changkyun points out as the merman’s expression harbors many emotions.

 

Kihyun shakes his head. “I had an encounter with some sharks. I thought I was going to die. There was no place to hide where I was. It seemed like they were waiting for me to make a move so they could attack.”

 

Changkyun grows confused at the boy’s words. “Did you happen to call for help?” he asks hesitantly. _It can’t be,_ he thinks to himself.

 

The merman gapes at him with widened eyes as he nods slowly. “I didn’t say it out loud, but I thought it.”

 

“I think I heard that,” Changkyun whispers. “I don’t know how, but I felt what you were feeling. I think. And then I heard your voice. You were crying for help, Kihyun. Tell me why I could hear you.”

 

The other just shakes his head, confused at the other’s words. “I don’t know, either.”

 

They sit for a few minutes in shocked silence until Changkyun breaks it, changing the subject. “Well, I brought snacks. Are you hungry?”

 

“Do you have chocolate?” the merman asks with glee.

 

Changkyun chuckles as he nods and takes out a chocolate bar. He knew the other would ask after they figured out how much he enjoyed the taste. “Of course, I would. It’s your favorite,” he smiles as he speaks.

 

The merman devours the bar before asking, “Do you have a little box like the other humans do?”

 

“Little box?” Changkyun questions.

 

“Earlier, I saw humans doing funny things with their bodies in response to sounds that came from little boxes. I wanted to know if you do that, too,” Kihyun explains simply.

 

The other thinks about it for a while before understanding what the merman meant. “Do you mean this?” he asks, bringing out his cell phone. He opens his music app and starts playing his music on shuffle.

 

Kihyun gasps and reaches for the phone. “Yes! This is one of the boxes! They connected this to other boxes to make the sounds louder,” he squeals.

 

Changkyun laughs at the adorable excitement the other shows. “The sound is called music. And this little box is called a phone. We use it to talk to people who are far away, play games, listen to music, and watch videos,” Changkyun explains.

 

This prompts the merman to cock his head in confusion. “How do you talk to people who are far away? And what are videos?”

 

The boy takes back his phone and switches to the camera application. He snaps a quick picture of himself and shows it to the merman. “This is a picture. It captures a moment in time. People like to share these with others to show their lives. And this is a video,” he says as he records himself explaining, panning the camera around the beach and ultimately to Kihyun where he ends the recording. “They’re basically moving pictures.”

 

He shows the video to Kihyun, who only gasps in response. “You just said that!” he shouts in awe at the moment captured by the phone. “Can we have a picture together?”

 

“I can take one. Here, just let me,” he starts as he leans down closer to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun raises himself slightly to be in the frame. Changkyun quickly takes the photo and examines it. “Can you lay on your back?” he asks and the merman follows.

 

Changkyun lays down on his and rests his head on the sand next to Kihyun’s. Each are facing a different way, with Kihyun’s feet toward the sea and Changkyun’s the opposite. They look up at the phone Changkyun has raised above them. He takes a few more pictures and once he’s satisfied, he shows the result to Kihyun.

 

“Wow,” he breathes. “My hair is so pretty. I never saw it so clearly before. Is that really me?”

 

“Yes, it is,” is all Changkyun says, watching the merman scrutinize the images. He scrolls too far and ends up on a video of Changkyun dancing. “Whoa, wait! Don’t look at that,” he tries to reach for the phone, but Kihyun is too quick, rolling to his side and holding the phone out of reach.

 

“This is what the humans were doing! But this is so beautiful. The other humans looked funny,” Kihyun giggles. He breathes softly as he watches the video with amazement in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but you’re really good.”

 

Changkyun smiles as he shakes his head. “I’m not that good, but thank you.”

 

His hand reaches out and his fingers thread through the hair on the merman’s head. This causes Kihyun to roll over to face the boy. Their noses are so close to touching and Changkyun feels his face heating up. He ignores the feeling and remains where he is.

 

He feels another hand rest on his as it stills its motion on the boy’s head. The new hand takes hold of his as it brings it over Changkyun’s head and to the merman’s chest.

 

“I saw the humans doing this, too. It seemed nice,” Kihyun states as he holds the other’s hand close to him.

 

Changkyun closes his eyes as he feels the other’s warm breath on his forehead. It’s soothing and comfortable. “It’s called holding hands,” Changkyun breathes.

 

He opens his eyes to see the other smiling. “Holding hands,” the merman repeats softly. “I like that.”

 

The smile spreads to Changkyun’s lips as he, too, enjoys it. “It makes me feel safe,” he hears the merman whisper. “You make me feel safe.”

 

Changkyun leans forward to plant a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead.

 

“What was that?” Kihyun asks curiously.

 

“A kiss,” the other replies. “People do it to those they care about.”

 

He feels the merman copy his actions. “I care about you, too.”

 

“I haven’t started building a sand castle tonight. Do you want to help me?”

 

Kihyun smiles as he lets go of the hand in his hold. “Yes!” he cheers.

 

Changkyun sits up and scoots closer to the merman but still out of the water’s reach. Kihyun turns onto his stomach and props himself up on an elbow. He extends the other arm out to take hold of Changkyun’s hand.

 

He looks down at the merman for the sudden contact only to meet crescent eyes and a beaming smile.

 

Tonight he’ll try to make a sand castle with one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is starting to kick in, but there will be plenty of fluffy changki moments ahead. <3
> 
> Sorry if anything seems weird/there are grammatical errors...it's late. hehe


	8. Concerns Of A Brother Or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a flop. lololol
> 
> I was going to update a few days ago, but I watched all of Violet Evergarden and got distracted. Forgive me. ;-;

Kihyun’s bright smile brightens impossibly more when he spots a shiny gold tail in the distance. Pebbles in hand, he meets his brother halfway. “Minhyuk!” he squeals as be brings the older boy into his embrace.

 

The other laughs at the sudden affectionate contact and gives his brother a questioning look. “Something seems different, Ki. Your hair is so much paler than I’ve ever seen it be before. Did something happen while I was away?”

 

The pink-haired merman couldn’t contain his excitement as he recalls the time spent with the human boy. “You wouldn’t believe a word I say even if I told you,” he teases.

 

His brother is accepting, and he knows it very well. His brother would understand and support Kihyun’s decisions as long as it makes him happy. So before the older protests, Kihyun decides to tell him.

 

“I met someone,” he admits, fiddling with the tiny colorful rocks in his hand. “And I really enjoy spending time with him.”

 

Minhyuk gasps, intrigued at the news his brother bears. “Really? Who’s all the way out here? I haven’t seen another one of us in years, since, you know, since N,” his voice trails off. But his dark moment soon washes over as he asks another probing question. “What’s his name?”

 

The smaller merman smiles for a moment as his heart starts racing. He giggles much to Minhyuk’s surprise. The older doesn’t understand what’s taken over his younger brother.

 

“His name is Changkyun,” Kihyun answers, beaming.

 

Minhyuk laughs at how cute his brother has become. “Where is he?” he asks curiously, looking around the surrounding open water.

 

The younger pauses momentarily to contemplate whether or not he should tell his brother that Changkyun is a human. He peers into the older’s inquisitive eyes and nods to himself. He bites his lip in thought before deciding to let him know. “He’s a human. He comes to the beach every night.”

 

The reaction from Minhyuk was a mixture of confusion, excitement, and fear for the other. His eyes grew dark before he mumbled, “That can’t be.”

 

“But it _is_ , Minhyuk. He’s my friend and—”

 

“YOU CAN’T TRUST HUMANS!” Minhyuk shouts, face turning red out of anger and frustration.

 

Kihyun’s hair darkens with his expression. “I care about him,” he whispers weakly. “And he cares about me. He’ll protect me.” _I trust him._

 

The older shakes his head in disbelief, eyes wide with rage and confusion. “But you can’t be together.”

 

“We’ll find a way.”

 

“He can’t protect you from on land.”

 

“Just the thought of him is enough to protect me.”

 

Minhyuk eyes the smaller with suspicion. “Are you going to see him tonight?”

 

The younger nods slowly, feeling tears warming up his eyes. “I see him every night.”

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

“I don’t know how many days, but it’s been a little while now,” he replies honestly. “He gave me a birthday, Minhyuk. We celebrated me being born.”

 

The older noticed his brother’s hair lightening as his lips curve into a shy smile. “How do you celebrate something like that?”

 

“He made me a cake, I made a wish, he gave me a present. He told me the humans do all this every year for every single person’s birthday. Some of the birthdays are more special than others, he told me. It’s so fascinating,” Kihyun beams.

 

Minhyuk pales as the younger speaks. His mouth drops slightly before he dares to ask, “You said he gave you something?”

 

The younger nods excitedly at how his brother seems to be becoming more accepting of his new friend. He lifts his hand that cradled the stones. “He gave me these since I live in the water and can’t take much else with me. He says they’re called pebbles. They’re little rocks from the freshwater stream he visits occasionally.”

 

“That one’s the color of your hair,” Minhyuk says softly.

 

“Yep, it is,” Kihyun confirms with a smile. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

 

He watches his brother’s internal conflict display on his face. His brother fidgets nervously and finally settles his gaze on the younger, worry evident in his expression. “Has anything strange happened since then? Since you received the gift?”

 

Confused, Kihyun shakes his head. “I don’t think so,” he trails off, trying to recall anything different.

 

“So you don’t feel any different? You don’t randomly hear his voice?”

 

Kihyun blanches. “Changkyun said he heard me when I silently screamed for help. There were two sharks nearby that almost attacked me. I was scared but didn't make a noise,” Kihyun explains. “Then when they left and I met with Changkyun, he said he heard my plea.”

 

“This isn’t good, Kihyun,” Minhyuk stresses as he grabs the younger’s wrist and pulls him to their cave. “There’s something you need to know about humans giving gifts to our kind.”

 

The younger follows, worried about what his brother might tell him.

 

Minhyuk starts gravely, “I think you two may have been cursed.”

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

“Are you cooking? Again?” Hyungwon asks as he enters the kitchen. Surprisingly, it doesn’t smell of burnt food or smoke. He checks the counters for any strange forms created by the younger but doesn’t find any. He cocks his head at his friend and silently demands an answer.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just hungry is all,” Changkyun lies. The older knows him. He knows that Changkyun basically lives off boxed and microwaveable food—or the older’s cooking. He eyes the boy suspiciously and hums in obvious doubt. “What?” Changkyun asks sassily.

 

“I know you’ve been leaving the house every evening and coming back once the sun rises. Kyunnie, if there’s something bothering you, let me know. I can try to help, you know,” Hyungwon tries, voice carrying the slightest tone of pleading.

 

The younger shakes it off. “There’s nothing wrong. In fact, I’m much happier lately. Maybe it’s because of the break from school. It’s getting pretty stressful.”

 

Still not content, the older crosses his arms and leans against one of the counters. “Changkyun,” he sighs. “When are you going to tell me the truth?”

 

The younger pales slightly, wondering if his friend caught him. He wonders if his friend saw Kihyun. He’s starting to feel sick to his stomach when he responds, “What truth? Hyung, I’m not lying to you.”

 

“Then where do you go every night?”

 

 _I trust him,_ Changkyun hears out of the blue. His eyes widen in shock as he looks around frantically, startling the other.

 

“Changkyun, what’s wrong?”

 

“Did you hear something, hyung?”

 

The older shakes his head. “No, there wasn’t anything. Kyunnie, are you sure you’re fine?”

 

Changkyun nods slowly. “I’m gonna go rest for a bit. Can you watch over the food here?”

 

He doesn’t leave room for the other to reply before he slips into his room and sits on his bed. He cradles his head and tries to hear something more. But there’s nothing else. Not for the next couple of moments, and not for another hour or so. He doesn’t move from his spot.

 

It had happened twice already and Changkyun wants to know why. He wants to know what it is that is giving him auditory hallucinations of the merman’s voice.

 

Enough time passes before Changkyun exits his room and returns to the kitchen. As expected from his friend, the meal he started is now packaged nicely into small containers. He puts it all in his bag and grabs utensils for two.

 

Changkyun makes his way to the beach and situates himself on the sand near the water. He needs to see the merman soon before he lets himself believe he’s going crazy.

 

From the distance, he spots a dark head. _Is Kihyun not feeling well?_ Changkyun waves and waits as the head ducks under and comes nearer. Fighting the smile that wants to spread across his face, he busies himself with another sand castle.

 

He hears the familiar movement of the merman beaching himself. Changkyun looks up and startles at the sight.

 

“Who are you?” he asks the unknown merman before him.

 

Unlike the white tail he’s used to seeing, he eyes the shimmering deep purple tail that extends farther than the other’s. The fin at the end is sharper than Kihyun’s and it leaves an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

The raven-haired merman cocks his head and smiles darkly. “You seem familiar with my kind. That’s interesting,” he hums with one of the most beautiful voices Changkyun’s ever heard.

 

“You also seem troubled,” the man continues, eyeing Changkyun all the while. “I can help you with whatever it is that bothers you.”

 

Changkyun shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

 

The other doesn’t seem too pleased with the boy’s response. “You’re young and reckless. You should watch yourself before you get yourself into trouble. Being out here at night isn’t a smart thing to do. You don’t know what kind of dangers you could come across.”

 

The boy shakes his head once more. “I said I’m fine. Can you just leave me alone?”

 

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the dark merman advises in a way that leaves Changkyun feeling threatened. “In case we meet again, I’ll tell you my name.”

 

The boy looks around, trying to find a sign from Kihyun. He has a bad feeling about this man and he wants to know if Kihyun is safe. He looks to the merman before him with an expression of disinterest.

 

The raven-haired merman slinks back into the water and waves a farewell. “I’m N. And I’ll return for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghetti-o's
> 
> Also, there's no changki in this chapter ;-; brb while I cry. Next chapter is all Changki soooooo <3


	9. Recipe for a Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments <3
> 
> about 70% of the explanation y'all need for the curse

“So they’ve said that when a human gives a mermaid a gift tied to a wish, the two become one,” Minhyuk begins to explain after they reached the safety of their cave.

 

“What do you mean _become one_?” the younger questions with concern.

 

Minhyuk bites his lip as if afraid of how to answer. “To put it bluntly, if you die, so does he. And the other way around, too.”

 

“Then why did he hear my thoughts?”

 

“You said it was when you were in danger, right?” The younger nods in confirmation. “Then that’s because if you feel like your life is threatened, so does he. Because the gift he gave you has somehow connected your lives. From what I’ve heard, it seems that strong emotions can be shared between you two. If you’re really upset about something, he will suddenly become upset. I think it probably works the other way, as well. If you’re super happy, he will be, too.”

 

Kihyun shakes his head. “Is there anything else to it? You said if the gift is tied to a wish. What kind of wish?”

 

The older looks off in thought. “I’m not sure. Did you make a wish or something?”

 

With darkening hair, the young merman responds, “I did. It’s a human tradition to make a wish on your birthday.”

 

“Kihyun, you’re not human. There’s a reason we don’t do human things,” he starts to raise his voice. “Then stupid things like curses aren’t cast on us! I’ve told you to be safe over and over again and yet here you are stirring up trouble with a human. You’ve put yourself and him in danger.”

 

He continues, not letting the younger have a say in this conversation. “He may have given you the gift, but you are the one who got close to him. You got close to a human and now two lives are at stake,” his eyes grow red from tears that mix with the surrounding water.

 

Kihyun places a soothing hand on his shoulder and sighs. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t think that there were such things as curses in this world.” He glances behind himself outside the cave. “It’s getting dark. I should go. I need to tell Changkyun about this.”

 

“You’re going? Even after what I told you? Kihyun, you’re just putting yourself in even more danger,” he emphasizes.

 

“I need to tell him, Minhyuk. If you’re so worried about me, why don’t you come with? He already knows about your tail,” Kihyun tries.

 

The older gasps and looks at him in shock. “You told him about my tail?! Not only are you endangering yourself, but now you’re putting me in danger, too. Kihyun, I’ll come with you, but only on one condition.”

 

Kihyun looks at his brother with curious eyes. “What is it, Minhyuk?”

 

“After I meet the human, come with me to the Sea Witch. He’ll know more about the curse and how we can break it.”

 

The younger nods hesitantly. “Okay,” he mouths.

 

Minhyuk pulls his younger brother into a tight hug and whispers against his hair, “I just want you to be safe.”

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

The strange, dark merman had left Changkyun alone on the beach about an hour ago and Changkyun is still worried about the absence of Kihyun. His eyes scan the ocean surface as he stands right along the shoreline, toes nearly touching the water.

 

This time, he sees two small heads far away in the water. It’s too dark to make out what colors, but Changkyun can tell that they are darker than he’s used to.

 

They come closer and Changkyun sighs in relief at the sight of his friend’s familiar face. Kihyun pulls himself onto the sand and is closely followed by another. Changkyun sits in front of him by his sand castles.

 

“Hi,” Changkyun smiles as he greets Kihyun.

 

His attention is then brought to the other figure mirroring the other’s actions. He watches as a golden tail comes into view.

 

“Minhyuk, right?” Changkyun asks. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Changkyun. I’m Kihyun’s friend.”

 

The older remains silent, cautiously watching the human’s every movement. If it’s any indicator, Minhyuk’s protective hand on Kihyun’s forearm is enough to tell Changkyun that he isn’t trusted.

 

“No one knows I come here. And no one ever comes to this particular beach at night,” he states to reassure the older one. “I don’t plan on telling anyone about Kihyun, either. You don’t need to worry about his safety.”

 

The first words Changkyun hears out of the red-haired merman’s mouth are not ones he expects. “I’m more worried about yours than his at the moment.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes grow wide as his head snaps toward his brother. “Minhyuk,” he whispers harshly against clenched teeth. The look he’s sending serves as a warning.

 

His brother just looks back at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell the human about the news they bear.

 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun begins and Changkyun looks at him with inquisitive eyes. “There’s something you should know.”

 

Changkyun nods slowly, eyeing both the mermen’s troubled expressions. He notes his friend’s hair is nearly black and he hasn’t seen it this color in a long time. Worry gnaws at the pit of his stomach.

 

“I think I found out why mermaids don’t celebrate birthdays,” he chuckles lightheartedly even though his expression was grave. “Apparently making a wish and receiving a present from a human is a recipe for a curse.” After a brief silence, he adds, “On both the merman and the human.”

 

The boy looks at Kihyun with confusion and turns to the older merman for answers. When he just gives him a saddened glance, Changkyun returns his focus to the white-tailed merman.

 

“Our lives are connected now. And you can hear my inner voice when I’m in danger and stuff.”

 

For some reason, a wave of relief washes over Changkyun. He looks up at the sky with slight joy and says, “I thought I was going crazy. I heard your voice again today and I’m so glad there’s an explanation.”

 

Both mermen share confused glances at the unexpected reaction before the older one clears his throat. “Well, Kihyun and I are going to travel a bit far in the morning. We are going to figure out more about this curse to see how we can stop it.”

 

Changkyun nods until mild worry sinks in. “Will it be dangerous?”

 

Minhyuk shrugs. “It might, but I’ve been there before.”

 

“How long will it take?”

 

“Maybe two or three days,” the older replies. He turns to Kihyun. “I’ll go to the cave and wait for you to return. I’m not saying I approve, I just think he’s not as bad,” he says quietly enough for Changkyun to not hear.

 

He returns to the water after saying goodbye to the human.

 

“I’m sorry, Kihyun,” Changkyun starts once they’re left alone.

 

“For what?” the merman says with a hint of a smile. He reaches for Changkyun’s warm hand and tenderly holds it close to his face.

 

Changkyun smiles in return and lays down on the sand. He looks into the merman’s eyes. “For putting your life in danger.”

 

Kihyun laughs. “Your life is, too, you know. But don’t you think this is kind of romantic?” he jokes ironically.

 

“How so?”

 

“I don’t know. I just think it is. At least a little bit.”

 

Changkyun smiles despite their situation. His cheeks burn when the merman places his lips against the back of the hand he’s holding. “It means I care about you,” he clarifies. “I want you to know that. I was scared you would be mad at me for putting you in danger, you know.”

 

The boy shakes his head with a chuckle. “How could I be mad when I’m the one who gave the gift?”

 

“Because I’m a merman and curses are apparently possible for my kind.”

 

Changkyun laughs sweetly and strokes the lightening hair. “Well, I think it’s pretty cool that I have this strange connection with a merman now. Not many humans get to experience this. I guess I’m lucky.”

 

“I’m gonna go learn more about the curse, okay? I know you’re accepting this pretty well, but it’s still dangerous for the both of us,” Kihyun breathes. “I’ll make sure to keep us safe, okay? It’s probably more dangerous for me in the ocean than you on land. I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt.”

 

“You won’t,” Changkyun smiles, lowering his hand to trace the merman’s soft jawline. “I’ll be safe and I know you will be, too. I’ll wait for you.”

 

They lay there unmoving for a while, basking in each other’s presence. Changkyun notices the merman’s slowed breathing and realizes he fell asleep sometime during their comfortable silence. He smiles at the peaceful figure before him and threads his fingers through the pink hair.

 

The merman stirs under his touch but stays asleep. _He must’ve been tired. How often do mermen sleep?_ Changkyun thinks as he plays with the silky strands of hair.

 

He still has many things he wants to ask and learn about the boy before him, and now that their lives are conjoined, he realizes he has plenty of time to figure it all out.

 

In that moment, Changkyun decides to go to the library later that day—seeing that it’s practically morning—to learn more about mermaids through other people’s stories. He knows that plenty of them are fictional but any sort of information can help.

 

He wants to know what he can do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BUT WHAT ABOUT HAKYEON/N??? WHO IS HE? WHAT IS HE? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD?" <\- my thoughts if I was a reader  
> well yeah. that will be addressed in the next chapter (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧
> 
> There's maybe 1 (maybe 2) more chapter of barely any fluff to explain certain things about Kihyun's world.
> 
> (Get ready for the Sea Witch encounter LMAOOOOOOOOOO)


	10. Sea Witches and Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! ive been quite distracted lately and this chapter had a lot of content planned.  
> it's significantly longer than the previous chapters. oof
> 
> i am so tired right now lol  
> sorry for any mistakes ;-;

Minhyuk leads the way as the two brothers start their journey to the Sea Witch. Kihyun was told that they’d be swimming for the entire day and can rest once they find a certain hiding spot near the Sea Witch’s lair.

 

This is the farthest Kihyun will ever be from home—from the shore, actually—and he’s growing nervous. His senses are on high alert as they swim close to the surface but out of sight from the humans above in boats or planes.

 

Kihyun stays close to his golden-tailed brother and tries to calm his own anxious heart. He knows if he thinks too much, Changkyun may be able to hear him. The last thing he wants right now is for the human boy to worry.

 

He told him he’d keep them both safe and Kihyun never backs out on his promises.

 

“Keep an eye out from here on,” the older brother advises. “If you see as much as a shadow, tell me.”

 

Shivers travel down the younger’s spine as he nods and obeys. His eyes dart around and below the two. Though he earlier regretted not spending his time with Changkyun in a conscious state, he’s now thankful for the bit of rest he managed to get. The sleep he was able to have is now aiding him in his alertness.

 

They continue to swim in the most empty water Kihyun has ever seen for what seems like days. He glances up to the surface and notes the orange streaks above. _It’s evening,_ he thinks, wondering if Changkyun can hear him.

 

Part of him wants something to happen just so he can signal the human boy. But the other part of him knows how stupid a thought that is. The last thing he wants is to put either in danger, so he shakes the thoughts away.

 

Minhyuk slows and places an arm out before Kihyun to stop his movements. “We’re close,” he whispers. “But I don’t think we’re alone.”

 

The younger scans the surrounding waters and sees a slim figure in the distance, in the direction they’re headed to. “What is it?” Kihyun questions quietly.

 

He sees the older one shake his head slightly in confusion. “I’m not so sure. I think it might be one of our kind.” He then adds with dread, “Or maybe a siren. It’s too human-like to be anything else.”

 

Kihyun gulps as he looks to his brother for further instruction.

 

“Just swim slowly and keep watch. If you see it get any closer or make any sudden, suspicious movement, let me know and we’ll bolt to the hiding place I know of,” he guides. “Got it?”

 

The younger makes a small noise of affirmation and continues to follow his brother as if in slow motion.

 

Surprisingly, the figure swims past them from far away. Its path seems near parallel to the brothers’. Kihyun keeps an eye on the waning shadow.

 

He sighs in relief once it’s out of sight.

 

“We’re here,” he hears from in front before noticing his brother had stopped swimming.

 

Kihyun looks around to what seems like a regular deep water floor. He blinks stupidly at the plain sight before him. There’s nothing special about it. He starts to doubt his brother’s sense of direction until a sudden swarm of sting rays sways him.

 

The sand beneath them swirls around with the motion of the sea creatures. They create some sort of pathway of sand that leads the two mermen to a hidden cave entrance decorated with dark green kelp and a large pearl-donning clam.

 

Kihyun admires the beauty with a longing gaze as he’s pushed into what he believes is the Sea Witch’s lair.

 

“So you’ve come,” a deep voice projects, sound bouncing off the walls with so much resonance Kihyun can’t determine the source. “I’ve been expecting you two.”

 

A figure appears from the back of the cave and comes into the visible part of the cave, lit by glowing algae and other bioluminescent creatures. Reflective silver hair shines teal with the lighting of the cave. Kihyun’s sure that the Sea Witch’s hair would be absolutely stunning if under the moon’s glow.

 

The Sea Witch nears the brothers and his appearance draws a sharp breath out of the younger.

 

“Don’t be alarmed, I’m still one of you,” the silver-haired man reassures. “Well, technically. My kind is distantly related.”

 

Minhyuk wraps a secure arm around his brother and tells him that it’s okay, that he’s okay.

 

“I’m a Selkie, part human part seal. In the water, I take the appearance of a human with a seal tail, but I’m capable of going on land as a human. Only if I shed my skin.”

 

The Selkie’s words send shivers throughout the younger. He’s only heard about Selkies in stories from sailors sea-tales. He thought they were all long gone.

 

As if the Sea Witch is reading his mind, he adds, “I’m the last of my kind. I’ve been banished by the other creatures to this cave because of my dreaded appearance. After many tides of isolation, I mastered magic and spells, I learned the tales of the sea people, I cast and broke too many curses to count. I became today’s Sea Witch, Ravi.”

 

The older brother pushes the younger forward and speaks up, “I’m sure you know already, but my younger brother has gotten himself locked under a curse. He’s accepted a gift laced with wishes from a human. It seems they’re already bound together. My knowledge is limited, so I was hoping you could help us out.”

 

Ravi nods slowly and threads his fingers through his silky, shimmering hair. “You know that my services aren’t free, correct?”

 

The red-haired merman nods. “Let me know your price.”

 

The Sea Witch’s cold, blue eyes slowly trail down the merman’s body and to his tail. His focus shifts to the younger’s tail before he asks, “Why is his tail without color? Has it always been that way?”

 

Kihyun nods cautiously. “It has. I don’t know why, though.”

 

“It’s because you’re incomplete,” he states simply.

 

The younger feels his shoulders droop with the statement. He’s always felt insecure about his tail and he’s known that he’s incomplete without the color. But the words Ravi used were different. “What do you mean it’s _because_ I’m incomplete? Doesn’t the lack of color make me incomplete?”

 

Ravi shakes his head softly. “No, no, child. This curse, there’s much more to it. And now that I know about your tail situation, it all makes sense. You see, it’s quite difficult for the curse to actually come into action. Many times, a human will gift a mermaid a wish, but they won't bind because of some external factor. However, with you, dear, this is fate.”

 

Minhyuk scoffs at that. “Fate? What’s that supposed to mean? You’re trying to say that this curse was supposed to happen to my brother?”

 

“Exactly,” the Selkie affirms. “Kihyun isn’t supposed to be in this life. He never was supposed to be. Or maybe that boy Changkyun wasn’t made to be human. Either way, one of you two aren’t where you’re supposed to be.”

 

He continues, “You said the human boy gave Kihyun pebbles?”

 

The golden-tailed merman gapes at the Selkie. “You really do know everything, huh?”

 

“Almost everything,” he corrects before going on. “Any form of rock, gem, or mineral has the strongest bond capacity for a human and a merman. Why? Because it is solid and can survive in both worlds. Pebbles especially. They’ve been tossed around both worlds for so long that they provide the greatest connection having seen it all.”

 

“And Changkyun gave that to me,” Kihyun murmurs.

 

With blue eyes full of curiosity, Ravi draws closer to the incomplete merman. “But what was the wish you asked for? I’m assuming it was your wish, that’s the feeling I’m getting.”

 

Kihyun nods with wide, saucer eyes. “I wished for happiness for Changkyun,” he answers in barely a whisper.

 

“The pebble given as a gift now binds that promise as well as your lives together. If the wish comes true or grows stronger, the stone may harvest enough energy and power to turn a tail to legs or legs into a tail,” the Sea Witch explains. 

 

“But what about their lives being in danger?” Minhyuk interrupts. “Is that true? That if one dies, so will the other?”

 

Ravi nods his silver head. “Yes, that is the downside of the bond.” Kihyun notes the Selkie stopped using the word ‘curse’ a long time ago. “With most things in the world, there are both good and bad sides. It happens to be that until the promise is fulfilled, you two can’t live without the other. Literally.”

 

The younger nods intently and thanks the Selkie for his help. Minhyuk, still apprehensive, once again asks the price for their time with the Sea Witch.

 

“When your color appears, I’d like one of your scales,” he tells Kihyun. “And when that happens, I’d like to see you for one last time. You might need help with the stone’s power. And only I can provide such assistance in this vast ocean.”

 

Kihyun agrees and smiles at the witch. “You’ve really done a lot. Thank you, Ravi.”

 

Ravi returns the expression until he notices the younger’s changing hair. “Your hair,” he starts.

 

The pink-haired merman just smiles brighter. “I guess there are a lot of things unique about me,” he chuckles. “I’ll come back,” he adds, earning a glare from his protective brother. “Or maybe you can meet us halfway.”

 

“Let me know if you have any troubles. You, too, Minhyuk,” Ravi’s voice lowers out of earshot of Kihyun. “Let me know if you want Hakyeon to return.”

 

The older brother’s eyes widen in shock upon hearing the name of his long lost friend. “But you can’t bring back the dead,” he seethes quietly.

 

The Selkie whispers back, “He isn’t dead and you know that. He’s just cursed.”

 

“But he let himself be cursed. He’d be better off dead,” Minhyuk huffs as he swims off to exit the cave. “But thank you, Ravi. Do you want another one of my scales? I have a lot of gold flecks on this side,” he motions to his right.

 

Ravi waves him off. “It’s okay. I don’t need anything more. I have plenty of stuff. I’m just lonely out here. So come back some day, you two.”

 

Minhyuk smiles at him and nods. “Maybe we should find you a closer lair,” he jokes. “It’s far too dangerous to come here often. So many creatures lurk between. But I’ll make an exception for you.”

 

The two bid their farewells and begin their journey across the sea to return Kihyun home. All the while, Kihyun’s thoughts are spiraling with ideas to make Changkyun happy—that is his wish after all.

 

◇ \ ◇ \ ◇

 

The library didn’t help. In fact, it only watered the seeds of worry sowed deep within his mind. The more tales and folklore he read on mermaids, the worse his fears became. He didn’t want to let Kihyun feel his fear, so he left.

 

And now he’s lying on his bed, unable to sleep and unable to do anything else but just lie there. He looks outside his window after a while and notices the shadows the full moon is casting on the objects around him. The silvery touches the moon gives remind Changkyun of the second pebble he gave to Kihyun.

 

He smiles despite the curse it brought upon them. He smiles because he’s thinking about Kihyun. He’s thinking about how the precious, pink-haired merman would become excited over the littlest of things to Changkyun.

 

The moon is soon replaced by the sun and Changkyun is still lost in his thoughts of the merman’s smile, his giggle, his voice, his eyes. He hears a soft tap on his bedroom door followed by a familiar voice.

 

“Kyunnie, do you want breakfast? It’s almost two in the afternoon. You haven’t come out yet, so I was wondering if something was bothering you,” Hyungwon says as he enters the younger’s room and sits beside him on the bed.

 

Changkyun shakes his head lightly. “No, I’m okay. I’m just sleepy. I’ll stay in here a bit longer and then I’ll go out. Can you make me some sandwiches?”

 

The older one nods his head and places a hand on the younger’s shoulder, his thumb tracing soothing circles on the exposed skin. “Of course, Kyunnie.”

 

Hyungwon’s always had a strange ability of reading moods and Changkyun is afraid Hyungwon could read him all too well.

 

“Hyung?” Changkyun speaks moments before the other passes the threshold of his door. Hyungwon turns around with an inquisitive look. “I’m okay, really. This summer has been…something else. I’m trying to get rid of my fear of the ocean and I want to do it on my own. That’s where I’ve been going every night. Actually, I’ve been going every night since that one day you brought me there.”

 

The psychology student’s eyes shine with surprise and glimmer with a sense of proudness. He smiles goofily and runs into the room again. This time he plops himself beside the younger and wraps an arm around Changkyun. And a leg.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Kyunnie. I really am. You had me worried earlier. I just don’t feel comfortable with you going alone at night. I could—”

 

“No!” Changkyun shouts to quickly. “Um, well. I think it’s better that I do this on my own. It seems to be helping at least a little bit so far. I can go near the water, but I still can’t touch it. I’m so close, though. I’ll bring you out once I can actually put my toes in the water. I promise, hyung.”

 

Hyungwon nods and nuzzles his head into the crook of the younger’s neck. “I love you, Changkyunnie. I really do.”

 

“I love you, too, brother,” Changkyun whispers, finding himself drifting off to sleep.

 

He wakes up hours later to a dark and empty room. There’s a little bag with a sticky note on the side that reads ‘Sandwiches for my baby bro’ and Changkyun cringes at the sight. His friend can be so over the top at times, but he loves him nonetheless.

 

Changkyun grabs the bag and his keys as he exits his room. He spots Hyungwon in the dining room laughing at something someone else is saying. That someone else happens to be Hyunwoo, who suddenly wraps his arms around Hyungwon and plants a quick but endearing kiss on his cheek.

 

“You’re so adorable, you know that, right?” Hyunwoo coos into the other’s ear.

 

The youngest watches in disbelief from the shadows, unsure of what he should make of this scene. He thought they were just roommates in grad school. Not whatever this is.

 

He coughs awkwardly, making the two jump apart in a matter of seconds.

 

“No, no. Continue the love fest. Doesn’t bother me. I just would like to make it to the front door without gagging,” Changkyun jokes, eyeing the two suspiciously. He scoots across the room to his desired exit and winks at Hyungwon. “Don’t expect me home until morning.”

 

The boy turns and closes the door behind him, locking it after. He sighs for a moment before heading to the car. “Maybe Kihyun will be here tonight.”

 

What Changkyun doesn’t expect is to be greeted by a certain raven-haired merman with the most chilling gaze he’s ever encountered. “N, right? Welcome back,” Changkyun says cooly.

 

N smiles darkly in response. “Thank you. Didn’t know you enjoyed my company so much you waited for my return.”

 

“Oh, no. It’s not you I’m waiting for,” Changkyun expresses.

 

The dark merman raises a brow a that and cocks his head in curiosity. “And who might that be? Who would come to the beach at such a time?”

 

“Well, I certainly hoped it wouldn’t be you. You see, I’m looking for a fair maiden, preferably a cute and excitable mermaid. A beautiful girl to show off to my parents back home,” he kids, hoping to stray the conversation off of where it might’ve headed.

 

But the merman doesn’t seem to quite understand the joke. “But even if you find one, you can’t be together. She’s a mermaid and you’re a human. You can’t take a fish out of water and you’d die if you tried to live in her world.”

 

Changkyun feels his heart wince at the reality but it soon subsides as the merman continues.

 

“I know a way for you to join her world,” he entices. “I can unite you two and you can live together forever. You just need to come with me. Into the ocean. I can grant your wish.”

 

Warning signs flash behind Changkyun’s eyes as memories of Kihyun’s words flood to mind. _“We were born into it. Minhyuk and I. Our hair, our tails, everything. We were born like this. There are two types of my kind out there: mermaids and sirens. Mermaids are born into this life and sirens are cursed. That’s what I’ve been told at least. I always avoid the sirens because they bring nothing but trouble. They are evil. They always will be.”_

 

_“But it’s sad, isn’t it? Were they evil before they got cursed?” Changkyun asked, drawing small shapes on the back of the merman’s small, tender hand._

 

_“They could’ve been human or mermaid before they got cursed. But I always thought that you had to have some sort of evil already inside of you to actually let the curse take over,” Kihyun ponders. He shrugs. “I hope I’m pure enough to resist the curse. I’m not sure how it happens, but it scares me.”_

 

_“Don’t worry,” Changkyun muses. “If you get cursed, I’ll find a way to bring you back. I won’t let you turn evil.”_

 

“Ah, so that’s how it is,” Changkyun says aloud.

 

The raven-haired male reaches forward but his reach is cut short as the human boy backs up out of it. “I’ll have to pass on that offer. I’m content just waiting. If we’re meant to be together, we’ll find a way. Maybe later I’ll take you up on your offer. Just not today.”

 

Changkyun smiles at the siren and waits for him to leave.

 

As if on cue, N slips back into the water with a lazy farewell.

 

Relief washes over Changkyun as he’s left alone on the sandy beach. He hopes Kihyun will come soon, but he also wishes for the merman to take his time so that he doesn’t run into the siren named N.

 

In the meantime, he builds a small sand castle before eating one of the small sandwiches.

 

He lays back and looks at the stars. _I wonder how the sky looks from where Kihyun is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravi tho <3
> 
> Hyunwoo tho <3 <3
> 
> SHOWHYUNG THO <3 <3 <3
> 
> (my ships are all over the place in monsta x omg)


	11. Siren [1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started this month and I had no time to write, read, think, sleep, LIVE. I didn't think it would consume so much of my life/time. ;-;
> 
> Now that I finally understand my schedule, I'm gonna start taking naps so I can stay up to write lmaoooo
> 
> I'll be back soon with Changkyun's POV of this chapter. I had written Kihyun's before school began, but never posted because I didn't write Changkyun's. However, since it's already been a month since the last update, I thought it would be better to at least upload what I had instead of postponing it even more.
> 
> As a reader, I know how much it sucks to have a fic suddenly stop updating without explanation, so here I am as a writer letting you all know that I'm still alive (lol hardly) and will continue updating, but it will be less consistent. :<
> 
> Since my free time right now is limited due to a certain class that assigns so much work per week, I'll start posting to twitter @xocberry if yall wanna keep up with me. If not, that's ok lol
> 
> Sorry for the looooong A/N

“But it’s almost morning,” the red-haired merman scolds. “We just got back from a really long swim. You should rest now instead of risking yourself for that boy. He’ll be here tomorrow night and you know that.”

 

The younger pouts, hair blackening with the thought of not even trying to see his human friend. “I just want to _check_ on him and tell him to go home if he’s still there,” Kihyun tries. Though they’ve already reached their cave, the younger keeps swimming backwards toward the shore.

 

“Kihyun, I—” Minhyuk’s words are cut off as Kihyun notices the older’s eyes follow something from behind him. Those eyes fill with emotion so suddenly it takes Kihyun’s breath away—he’s never seen his brother look to be in such _pain_.

 

He rushes forward to his brother and rests a hand on his thin shoulder. “Brother, what happened?” Kihyun looks around to see nothing but distant waters and the glimmer of the moon’s reflection near the surface.

 

“I, uh,” Minhyuk starts, eyes frantically scanning the surrounding, dark water, “I’ll be back. Go to the shore, Ki. Just come back home.”

 

Worried and unsure of the situation, Kihyun hesitantly leaves his brother near the cave and swims to the beach.

 

Like always, he breaches the surface with just his head and his searching gaze rests upon a familiar sight that melts his heart. He bites his lips in attempt to hold back his smile but completely fails, breaking into a beaming smile that lights up his face—and probably his hair.

 

The human boy notices and waves exaggeratedly, smiling widely in return.

 

Kihyun ducks back under the water and swims up to the shore, sliding his body up to where Changkyun was now sitting.

 

“Hi,” the human boy breathes his usual greeting upon hearing the merman shift on the sand.

 

“Hi,” Kihyun returns with a soft laugh. He reaches for his friend’s hand and brings it close to him like he did before. “I missed you,” he sighs.

 

Changkyun chuckles and nods. “Me, too. But it’s only been a day.”

 

The merman pouts playfully and looks up at the human boy. “A day is too long.”

 

“How was it, though? Did you learn more about the curse? Where’s Minhyuk?” Changkyun questions, laying down beside the merman.

 

Kihyun thinks back to his meeting with Ravi and all the information he learned about the promise made by pebbles. He breathes out a short laugh before answering the many questions. “It was quite interesting,” he begins. “We went to the Sea Witch’s lair. Though surprising, the Sea Witch isn’t scary. He’s a Selkie.”

 

“Like those human-seal creatures? The ones that can disguise themselves as humans?”

 

With surprised eyes, Kihyun jerks his head to look at the human boy.

 

“I did a little research after you left,” he explains simply.

 

Kihyun smiles proudly. “I don’t know how humans know, but yeah, that’s right. He says he’s the last one. Isn’t that really sad? I always thought I was one of the last ones since I rarely see anyone other than Minhyuk around. But the ocean is really big and I’ve never traveled beyond this region,” he trails off.

 

Changkyun speaks up, “What about sirens?”

 

“Sirens aren’t us. Sirens are evil. Merpeople are good,” he huffs stubbornly.

 

“I met one,” the human boy says quietly. “I’ve met him twice.”

 

“A siren?” Kihyun nearly shouts. “He knows you’re here? He knows you come here regularly? How are you still alive?”

 

Changkyun rolls to his side to face the merman. “He said his name is N. I thought he was a merman at first, just with darker features. But then he proposed to turn me into one of you. Mermen can’t be turned, right?”

 

Kihyun nods slowly, taking in the information his human friend was giving.

 

“That’s when I figured out he was a siren. Ki, I didn’t accept it, don’t worry,” he adds after noticing the darkening hair. “But I also think he’ll come back.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“The first meeting was recently. The second was tonight. Before you came.”

 

Kihyun rakes his brain for any recollection of seeing someone else in the waters earlier. The distant shadow, the surprised expression on his brother’s face. It all clicks. The merman gasps and shakes his head. “Minhyuk,” he whispers.

 

“Minhyuk?” the human boy confirms.

 

The merman shakes his head and his breathing grows shallow. “What did the siren look like, Changkyun?”

 

The human boy pictures the siren in his mind as he describes. “He had very dark, black hair. A deep purple tail, but it was longer and sharper at the fin than yours. His face was also really pretty but looked older than you and Minhyuk.”

 

Under his breath, Kihyun mutters, “I shouldn’t have let him go. I should’ve stayed with him.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Changkyun asks with concern.

 

Kihyun shakes his head and blinks away an escaped tear. “I think Minhyuk might’ve gone after that siren.”

 

“Why?”

 

The merman’s near-black hair contrasts with the pale sand as he looks up to the stars. “I think he’s confusing that siren for someone who died a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come soon. Sorry for the delay ;-;


End file.
